A network switch is a computer networking device that connects network segments or network devices with each other. The network switch may also be a multi-port network bridge that processes and routes data at the data link layer (e.g., layer 2) of the open systems interconnection (OSI) model. The switch is a telecommunication device that receives a message from any device connected to the switch, and then transmits the message only to that device for which the message was intended. Thus, the network switch is a more intelligent device than a simple hub. A hub a message and then transmits the message to all of the other devices of the network.
An Ethernet switch may operate at the data link layer of the OSI model to create a separate collision domain for each switch port. For example, for four computers (e.g., A, B, C, and D) on a switch having four switch ports, computers A and B may transfer data back and forth, while computers C and D simultaneous transfer data back and forth too. The two conversations will not interfere with one another.
For subsea applications (e.g., oil/gas explorations), a communication network may be set up for controlling different devices (e.g., pumps, measuring devices, etc.) at the sea ground. A Profinet/Ethernet switch may be used in subsea installations.
However, administration or modification to the communication network at the sea ground (e.g., a depth of between 1000 m and 4000 m below sea level) may be difficult.